During the process of producing a disposable worn article, a semi-finished product thereof, e.g., a web, is sometimes folded in two. For such a case, methods have been employed, in which the web is brought into contact with a sailor (abutting member) so that the web is folded in two along the sailor.
In order to improve the appearance of a package or a product, it is important to bring the edges of the opposite sides of the web into a predetermined positional relationship, e.g., a state where the opposite side edges are aligned with each other. In some cases, a predetermined function of a worn article is implemented by achieving such a predetermined positional relationship.
In view of this, methods have been proposed in the art for correcting the web-carrying path based on the positional information of the opposite side edges of the web so that the opposite side edges of the web are brought into a predetermined positional relationship (see the first patent document).
[First Patent Document] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-38566 (Abstract)
The first patent document describes a method including placing an elastic member on the surface of a web, layering an absorbent body thereon, forming holes to be leg holes in the web, and then folding the web in two by a sailor so that the opposite side edges are brought into a predetermined positional relationship.